1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game table, and more particularly to a game table easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game table allows a game or a sport to be played on in order to provide entertainment. Various game tables are commercially available, such as billiard tables, hockey game tables and soccer game tables.
A game table is typically assembled in a factory, knockdown game tables are also available. Such knockdown game tables can be conveniently assembled by the consumers.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a game table is provided which includes a simple construction and it is easy to assemble.